A resistance film type touch panel is formed so that two resistance films are opposite to each other. When the touch panel is depressed with a finger, a pen or the like, and the resistance films mutually contact and are conducted, the touch panel of this type detects the coordinates of a contacted point (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-309087 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-139004). In addition, when the resistance films contact at two points, the technology that detects the coordinates of the two points is also used (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-34625, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-123787, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-76591 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-94003).